Two Birds With one Stone
by Rezol
Summary: Kagome can't Sit Inuyasha any more, for her sake, and Inuyasha can't fight or Kagome could die. Im not good with Sum. please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

My first fan fic, i will admit that i am not that good at putting my thoughts into words but i'll try. and just to let you know, flames are welcome, I think they're funny. -Rezol

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, if i did then i could pay someone to type for me.

This story was and still is beta read by AnimeandMangaGirl

------------------ Prologue

Two Birds With One Stone

-The Old Lady

Inuyasha and Miroku are walking through the center of a village market, the others are nowhere in sight.

"how long do you think it'll take Kagome to get some clothes?"Inuyasha askes Miroku.

"No telling, Kagomes' clothes were ruined in that last battle with the snake demon, and having Songo Shippou, and Kirara along will probably make it take even longer, possibly all day"Miroku answers.

"It better not, those jewel shards don't collect themselves, and Naraku is still out there"Inuyasha fumes, thinking out loud as they walk down the street.Suddenly he looks over to see an old lady going from person to person, seemingly asking questions. He tries to concentrate to see if he can understand what she is saying, but there are too many conversations in the busy market for even his ears to hear one old lady.

Suddenly, he notices, she starts to walk their way as if suddenly seeing something and looking very happy about it.

"Oh it is so good to see you sir monk,"the old lady says as she stops in front of Miroku."I have been trying to get someone to help me, but no one seems to care, could you please help an old woman?" she asks.

Miroku seems to pause for a second before replying "My friend Inuyasha and I would be happy to assist you in any way possible, and in return we ask only that you might introduceus to some lovely young ladies that wouldn't mind spending the evening in our company"

Hearing this Inuyasha pounds him on the head, and as the monk lay semi-unconcious on the ground Inuyasha yells" Quiet being so perverted, if your gonna help her don't ask for things like that in return, and what the hell do you think your doing volenteering me?"

The old lady, completely oblivious to the previous conversations and thrilled to hear they'll help, grabs Miroku as he is just standing and Inuyasha as he is getting ready to pound Miroku again and drags them both to a little booth near the center of the street .When they arrive at the booth the see that it seems to be filled with many herbs, potions, and other strang things, most of which seemed to be spelled.

"Oh thank you very much, this morning my son in-law brought me a small bag of a rare herb that he happened by while he was on a journey to visit a neighboring lord, I last remeber puting it on the table in the corner, but it is not there any longer. My eyesight is not what it used to be, i would be so happy if you would help me look for it."the old woman says almost begging.

Inuyasha, for some reason not being able sit there and watch the old woman beg, gives in.

------------------------------------------

Alright, i have offically started, i will try and update on the weekends, so at least once a week (unless my english 11 teacher breaks my fingers by slaming them in a book)

-Rezol


	2. Gift

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha, i don't even own this computer : (

" "speech

thought

-----Begining/ending

(#)Time lapse

------------------------------------

Chapter 1-Gift

''Ok, I'll help, now are you sure you put it on the table?" Inuyasha asks as he wonders if he's doing the right thing.

"Wel, i might have droped it near the bath house when i went by there earlier to bring them their weekly order of special bath salts"she replied.

"Then I will try and look around there while Inuyasha stays here and helps you look"Miroku says as he makes a break for it befor Inuyasha has a chance to say anything.

I bet your gonna try and look for something you stupid monkInuyasha thinks to himself as he begins to look around the shop.

(20 minutes later)

"Is this it?" Inuyasha asks, holding up a small bag containing some herb he'd never seen before While holding the pot he had just looked behind in the other hand.

"Yes it is thank you so very much dear"the old lady says as she rushes forward and grabes it.She looks inside just to double check then places it in her Kimono.

"Oh how can I thank you"She asks.

"By not introducing that Monk any girls" Inuyasha says

"OH, so you just want to keep all the girls to yourself?" the old lady says jokeing around.

"NO..I mean don't introduce either of us" Inuyasha sputters, a little rattled at the hidden acusation that he was anything like Miroku.

"So you already have a girl then," the old lady continues, have more fun messing with the boy who is now as red as his outfit.

"NO..I mean yes..I mean, well sorta but it's not what you think"Inuyasha says as the words tumble out of his mouth.

"I was just joking, calm down now, she must be one special girl, but there has to be something i can do for you" the old lady pauses and takes a good look at Inuyasha "I know, i can put an enhancer spell on that sword of yours, it will make it stronger" she finishes while looking at the Tetsusaiga.

"That's ok" Inuyasha says while pulling out the blade, not missing a chance to show off "it dosen't need it,it's a special blade made from a dog demon fang, see"

Then from a little way down the street he suddenly hears "SIT" and Inuyasha can only has time enough to think shit before he kisses dirt.

"Inuyasha what are you doing drawing the Tetsusaiga on a defenceless old woman" Kagome says while walks up to the old woman wearing Miko robes closely followed by Shippou and Songo with kirara on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry about that miss" Kagome says to the old woman who is not paying any attention her, but to the Hanyou who is sprawled out on the groung curseing about a certain set of prayer beads around his neck and the subduing spell on them, and seems to be quit interested in what he is saying.

"stupid spell, if it weren't for these beads...." he mumbles, then" KAGOME YOU WENCH I wasn't doing anything" he finishes screaming as the spell wears off and he pulls himeself out of the hole in the ground.

"He tells the truth,he was showing me the sword, I asked him about it" the old lady says giving Inuyasha some backup.

"That's right, I helped her find something and..." Inuyasha began before he was cut off by Songo

"You were helping her?" says a confused Songo. She then turns to Kagome "I think you sat him to hard he's dillusional" she says right before turning around to slap Miroku who seems to have appeared out of thin air and finishes by yelling "HENTAI"

"When will you ever learn?" Shippou speaks up as he jumps onto the monks shoulder.

"Yeah Miroku, you were supposed to be with Inuyasha, where were you?" Kagome asks looking almost as annoyed as Songo.

"What, do I need to be watched at all times now?" says Inuyasha looking pissed.

Miroku, completely ignoring the angy hanyous' outburst replies "Inuyasha and I were helping this woman look for something and it was thought best if we split up."

"See Kagome, I told you" says Inuyasha smugly "and Miroku,i found it, it fell behind the damn pot." Now she has to appologize to me he thinks to himself.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, next time i'll make sure to know whats going on before useing the S word on you" Kagome says, as if she had done nothing more than step on his foot.

"What, you call that an appology, that you'll _wait_ to sit me next time, Yeah right, try again."Inuyasha says outraged.

"Well, at least thats more of an appology than I normally get from you" Kagome says with a fake calm.

If i dont stop this now they'll argue all day Songo thinks to herself reading the tell tale signs of a long battle and lots of sit commands ahead "Inuyasha, I just remebered somethimg" she says. But he dosent even look her way because him and Kagome are having a stare down, so she tries again "I heard people talking about a demon said to posses a jewel shard rampaging just a day or two north of here", Inuyasha and Kagome look at her that got their attention.

Miroku realizes what Sango is doing and decides to jump in while she still has their attention "We should get going then, If there is a jewel shard Naraku is most likely to be going after it or to be behind it". Kagome huffs and starts to head off down the street, Songo with Kirara and Miroku with Shippou still on his shouder follows close by and just as Inuyasha begins to leave he feels a tug at his sleave and looks down to see the old lady.

"Wait a minute, I must give you something for you trouble"The old lady says with a mischevious glint in her eye that escapes the notice of an impatient Inuyasha"wait right here" she says as she heads twords a box on the table and pulls out a set of beads, not unlike Inuyashas', with smaller sized beads and a blue tint.

She goes up to him" give these to that young Miko that travels with you" Then she reaches out as if she is going to hand him the beads, but instead grabs Inuyashas' beads letting the blue beads hang from between the thumb and pointer finger that hold Inuyashas' beads "such a sad situation your in boy," she comments before letting go.

" It's none of your business, and don't worry i'll make sure she gets them" he says as he takes the beads from her, a little disturbed by her words.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the end of chapter one, i don't think the rest of my chapters will be this long,but it felt like a good place to stop. like i said before, i will try and update at least once a week, I can't normally get on the computer on the weekdays because of school work (Down with 11th grade!) but i promise i'll try, and if i don't update, it's because this computer finally kicks the bucket, all electronic things hate me and tend to break when i use them.

-Rezol


	3. Problem

I appologize now if it's short sorry, but i really have no one to appologize to because (sniffles) I HAVE NO FANS! people if you read this please review I need feed back. but i promised i would stick to it and i will, even if i never do get any reviews (sniffles sgain), i promise it will get better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, yet.

" " speech

thought

---- begining/end

(#) time lapse

Chapter 2- never accept gifts from old ladies.

The next day the group stops at a river on their way north for a rest. Inuyasha is standing watching Kagome drink from the river when he suddenly remebers the beads that the old lady gave to him, so he takes them ot of his fire rat coat ( I know what the real name for it is but i don't know how to spell it)and looks at them a second before he tries to get Kagomes' attention.

"Kagome" Inuyasha says looking at her again.

"Yes?" Kagome says, looking up at Inuyasha.

He throws the bead at her and she catches them. She holds them in her hands and admires them "Thank you Inuyasha" she says stunned that he would ever give her anything other than an order.

"Don't thank me, the old lady told me to give them to you" he says, though he looks a little confused about it himself.

"well thank you anyway, you didn't have to give them to me" she says,being nice because she is still a little sorry for sitting him yesterday, even though she would never admit she felt all that bad about it.

"Feh" was all Inuyasha said in reply.

Kagome places the prayer beads around her neck and begins to admire her reflection in the river.

"Kagome, don't you think they look a little like Inuyashas' beads" Songo says as she looks up from polishing Hiriakotsu "maybe she gave them to you so you would match Inuyasha"

"Why would she do that, in fact why did she give me anything, Inuyasha was the one that helped her?" Kagome says just now begining to question the gift.

"She probably gave them to you because she saw that you were a Miko and figured a Miko should have a decent set of preyer beads"Miroku says adding his opnion "and besides, I helped too and you didn't see her give me anything to give to songo" he finishes as he slowly inches closer to Songo when she suddenly puts Hiriakotsu between them leaving a very dissapointed looking Miroku on the opposite side of it.

"Well I like them, they're smaller than Inuyashas' and they look more blue to me, what do you think Inuyasha" Kagome asks, turning around quickly when she hears a loud splash to see a suddenly, very wet and very mad Inuyasha as he bolts after a guilty looking Shippou.

"Shippou you runt, get back here so i can drown you" Inuyasha yells as he chases the small fox demon.

"Kagome save me, Inuyasha is going to kill me" Shippou screams begining to regreat using his fox fire to make that giant wave.

Kagome tired of all thier fighting lately, gets up and says "Cut it out Inuyasha, leave him alone."

"Not this time Kagome, that runts gonna get it when i get my claws on him" Inuyasha says drriecting it more at Shippou than Kagome.

"Inuyasha please" Kagome says begining to get annoyed and frustrated.

"You stay out of it this time wench" Inuyasha says,suddenly feeling more annoyed than usual for some reason.

Thats the last staw Kagome thinks as she yells "INUYASHA, SIT BOY"

hearing this, Inuyasha braces himself, feeling the all to familiar feeling of his beads as he meets the dirt, but not to far away,a totaly unprerared Kagome is feeling the same, but not so familiar feeling as she, too, falls.

I told you it wasn't going to be as long but i did try, and if you didn't understand that last part, Kagome got sat too evil smile

I promise it will get better, i hope, i already have the ending i just have to write the stuff leading up to it.

-Rezol


	4. Can't think of one

Hello people. This chapter is being written on a different computer so it might look a little different. I looked at my thing that says how many reviews I got, and as of today, I still have zero /cries/ people if you read this story please review, even if you just say hi, I read it, I hate it bye. I don't care.

But I will finish this story, even if I never get any reviews.

So here it is people who're not there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only thing that I own that's from Japan is a half-full box of Pocky.

Chapter 3 – More problems.

Songo and Miroku saw Kagome as she plunged earthward, and rushed to see what had happened. When they got there they helped Kagome off the ground as she held her head.

"Kagome are you alright? "Songo asks, voice full of concern as she and Miroku help her over to the nearby rock.

"What happened?" asks Miroku, letting her go so that she could sit down as Songo moves in front of him so that she is looking Kagome in the face, waiting for her answer. Miroku, who doesn't even bother to notice where he was standing for once, is also avidly awaiting an answer.

After taking a minute to get her head straight again, Kagome says "I...I don't know I, felt like I was being pulled down by my neck, by gravity or something...I don't know how to explain it" Kagome thinks for a minute then suddenly grabs the beads around her neck "It was these, you don't think..." she says, as she suddenly shifts her vision past them, not able to finish. Realizing the implications of her words they all look over to where Inuyasha had just pull him self off the ground and was staring at them with a confused look on his face.

(Change POV – Inuyasha right as he hits the dirt)

WHAM! Inuyasha went down as the all too familiar feeling of gravity suddenly taking a special interest in him, over takes him.

Damn it, I knew that was coming he thought as he lay there waiting for the spell to wear off why do I feel surprised, and confused. I shouldn't be confused, WHY THE HELL AM I CONFUSED! ? He starts to pry himself off the ground irritated because he seems to be feeling something he shouldn't I'm not confused, there's no way those are my feelings, but who's are they? Now I'm confused!

Suddenly, he hears Songos' voice "Kagome are you alright?" . He sits up and looks over to where Kagome was standing right before she sat him, expecting to see an irritated Miko. What he sees, though, is a worried looking Songo and Miroku bending over to help Kagome up off the ground, who is in a very familiar position.

"What happened?" asks Miroku.

"I...I don't know I, felt as if I was being pulled down by my neck, by gravity or something...I don't know how to explain it" Kagome says.

She was pulled down by her neck, like I am, it has to be those beads. No wonder she looked so confused, CONFUSED, it's her feeling that I can sense now. That's why I was even more annoyed by Shippou than usual, Kagome was annoyed with us at the same time and I picked up on it He thinks to himself. He stares, still a little confused, at the rest of the group (excluding Shippou, who is hiding in a tree). He is in his own little world, trying to pull it all together, not paying attention to Songo who is trying to call him.

Then it hits him like Kagome using the beads in a bad mood She can't sit me anymore, and the laughter begins.

I know it was short, but I wanted to update today and this is what I got down in time, sorry if you don't like it but if you don't then why read? And for those who do, I told you it would get better. I'll try and up date sooner than I said last time.

Now REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. another nameless one

Disclaimer-I do not own anything from Inuyasha, but I do own this plot and it's ending.

To all my reviewers (jumps round chanting "I got reviews")

Lissa-Thank you so much, you are my first reviewer (you actually beat anime and manga girl to the punch) and thanks for letting me know about the POV thing, I new at this and apparently not that good at it yet, I'll try and stick to one but I can't make any promises because I don't know if I can get all I want said any other way, let me know if I get any better, or worse.

Inuyashafreak32- Thanks a lot, I needed the boost your review gave me to finish writing this chapter, I've kinda been dreading how it would turn out, but I figured if other people read it, I have to finish this chapter soon.

anime and manga girl- MY friend and beta reader, I'm happy your computer is fixed. Thanks for the review; I know you only did it so that number would go up. And I agree those creepy Fanta girls are evil.

-I did tell you guys it would get more interesting, I just need you to hang in there, there are going to be 3 more little twists having to do with the beads, and I assure you, they are all very important in the long run.

Two Birds With One Stone

Chapter 4-

Everyone is now looking over to where Inuyasha is just staring at them with a confused look on his face, apparently in his own little world.

"Inuyasha" Songo says looking the hanyou straight in the eyes as she tries to get his attention. He just ignored her, not even hearing what she was saying. "Inuyasha, will you answer me?" Songo tries again, this time raising her voice and waving her arms, vainly attempting to capture his attention. For a split second he looks as if he realizes something and quickly looks at the ground like he's trying to hide something. Then they hear it, a sound no one thought possible, Inuyasha laughing. Within moments it escalated into a full blown side splitting laugh that made him grab his sides to try and muffle the pain. To everyone he looked as if he'd finally snapped.

"What's so funny Inuyasha?" Miroku asks, feeling sorry for the mad hanyou, when he suddenly realizes where Song is standing and seizes the opportunity.

"Hentai" Songo yells as her attention is taken drawn from Inuyasha so that she can pound on the monk. Sadly this only succeeds him laugh even harder. Songo, who now realizes that just standing there staring at the deranged Inuyasha wasn't going to make him stop finally speaks up.

"Inuyasha will you please calm down and tell us what you think is so funny before I make you stop laughing the hard way" she says as she begins to head towards the spot where Hiriakotsu lay forgotten when Kagome was pulled down.

It took a few minutes but Inuyasha finally calmed down enough to even attempt speaking, "It's just" another fit of laughter "Kagome can't sit me anymore" he's finally able to finish, that is before the look on the groups faces causes him to start all over again.

Shippou, who looks on from his hiding place in a tree and hearing what Inuyasha just said, knows his death warrant was just signed.

Kagome begins to get irritated and planes to prove him wrong "You think I can't do you, well Inuyasha..."suddenly Song's hand is over her mouth, keeping her from finishing the sentence.

"Kagome don't, I believe Inuyasha is right" she takes a quick look over to Inuyasha who is calmer now that he realizes how upset Kagome is " I think those beads are connected to his or something, so if you sit him, you'll be going down too." She finishes turning from the now sobered Inuyasha to see her reaction to this news.

Kagome takes a minute hoping that Songo was wrong she turns to Miroku. He shakes his head in agreementI can't believe this is happening she thinks to herself as she says "Then I'm going home" she turns down the road they came and begins to walk cursing the latest demon for using her bike as a chew toy. Inuyasha doesn't even attempting to stop her, thinking that he'll give her time to cool down and then go to get her.

Then his guilt, mixed in with some of what Kagome is feeling, gets the better of him "Wait, Kagome" he says actually ready to apologize.

"Don't even think about trying to stop me Inuyasha" Kagome screams speeding up to put a little more distance in between them.

"Inuyasha, give her time, think of how you felt when you realized Kagome could sit you, if anyone should know how she feels is you" Miroku speaks up.

You have no idea how right you are Inuyasha thought to himself.

All of a sudden he feels his beads pulse and he is violently pulled in Kagome's' direction. Songo, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippou missed this because they were watching Kagome as she walked away, but they did see the same thing happen to her as soon as she was no more than 30 feet away from Inuyasha.

They all watched as Kagome and Inuyasha met in a head on collision that resulted in two very confused people. But they quickly got over that as they tried to get apart, they both got up and tried to pull away but no matter what the did the y always stayed close enough for the beads to touch.

"What did you do now bitch!" Inuyasha yells while trying to pull the beads apart.

"What did you call me? And what makes you think I did this, you're the one who gave me the beads you baka" Kagome screams as she too tries to pull herself away. The spell finally wears off and they can finally get some breathing room. Kagome looks as if she's on the verge of tears, Inuyasha feels this and jumps over to her to try and prevent them from coming.

"Kagome don't cry," he says and even Miroku can hear how desperate he is "it's not you fault, I was wrong, but it's not my fault either" he adds the last part hoping it will cover up his half apology.

"He's right it's not his fault this time, it has to have been the old lady from that village the other day" Miroku says, trying to help out Inuyasha "what we really need to do is find out what just happened" he finishes.

"I have an idea about that. Kagome, can you please walk away again?" Songo asks looking as if she's out to solve a problem.

"I have no problem with that" Kagome huffs as she starts to walk in the direction of Musashi

Again, she gets bout 30 feet from Inuyasha when they are pulled together like magnets. This time they only try to get the beads apart once, it doesn't work of course so they wait for the spell to wear off.

Once it wore off Kagome calmly turned to Song and screams "you mean to tell me I can't go out of Inuyashas' sight"

Ok people don't hunt me down and kill me for the cliffie, if you kill me you'll never find out what happens next,

And Musashi is the name of Kaedes' village.

Now Please click that little review button down there and tell me what ya' think, bye!


	6. Slapped

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. But my internet got cut off and then we had to go get a new computer, and THEN I lost the disc that I had half of this chapter already written on, but I found it so I can write again.

Review responses:

Gem Gamgee-That is the longest review I have ever seen, and I'm glad you liked my story. Just to let you, and anyone else know, Beta read is when you have some one you know read the rough draft of your story and tell you what should be changed of to do spelling and grammar check for you, but don't blame anime and manga girl for my spelling, a lot of it has to do with how fast I type.

yo yo person- you think I'm evil NOW, just wait till you read what I have in store for the last few chapters, I swear when I told anime and manga girl she almost killed me.

jeka- I updated as soon as I could, it takes me 3 days to write a chapter, and another to get it beta read then 2 more to get it typed and uploaded. It is a long process for me and I am also "experiencing technical difficulties" with this computer. If it doesn't start to work properly soon I'm gonna have ta try and fix it myself hides metal baseball bat behind back

To everyone else:

Sancie

Fantasyraveler

Anime and manga girl

lissa

Thanks for you review, I just listed you because you would have all had the same response anyway.

l 3 3 t l i 5 l 4 3 r - I l 0 ll ' t 0 ll I ll uy 4 5 l-l 4

(Translation- leet disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha (that was my sorry attempt at leet))

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 5.

"You mean I can't leave Inuyashas' sight?" Kagome screams in disbelief. Right as the spell keeping her and Inuyasha together wears off and they are able to get some breathing room.

"Thetas what I was afraid of" says Songo wondering exactly who that old lady was and what could she be up to.

"Inuyasha, we have to head back to that village and find out about that old lady and get her to tell us about these beads and how to take them off" Kagome pleads with Inuyasha who is just standing there thinking, hardly paying any attention to her.

_If Kagome can't go out of my sight, that means that I can now protect her better_ Inuyasha thinks _ALso these beads make it to where she can't sit me anymore, a definite plus. HEY that means she can't go back through the well for those stupid tests of hers or to see that Hobo guy unless I go with her, which I won't. So she has to stay here and help us hunt for the shards.... With me. What did I just think that? Of course she'd have to stay with me that's the whole point of the beads, but why does that suddenly seem more importan_t _to me_ He looks at Kagome _ those feelings didn't come from her, where did they come from, me_?

(A/N - sorry, long train of though, but I thought I'd let ya in on what's going on in Inuyahsas' head. In this story the only people you'll hear direct thoughts from will be Kagome and Inuyasha. But only because it's Important to the story line. SO please forgive me if the POV gets confusing)

"Please Inuyasha," says Kagome not paying attention to Inuyashas' _lack_ of attention.

"What?" he asks, snapping back to reality.

"I asked if we could please head back to the village to talk to that old lady" Kagome replies, trying to avoid a fight knowing she wouldn't be able to sit him.

"No, we have a shard of the jewel to go after, and besides, I think it would be easier for me to protect you this way" Inuyasha says with a cocky grin. Then he turns and goes to sit by a tree, in classic Inuyasha style.

Kagome gets ready to yell when Miroku interrupts "Kagome have you even tried to remove the beads?" Kagome looks shocked, and a little sheepish. She can't believe that she actually forgot to try the most obvious thing. She reaches up and grabs the beads, nothing happens. So she begins to lift them over her head. They only make it to her nose before they shock her and refuse to go any further

"Shit, it didn't work, so much for that" Kagome swears. Everyone looks at her, shocked at hearing KAGOME of all swearing like a certain hanyou.

"Did I just hear that?" Miroku asks Songo in a whisper.

"If you mean Kagome swearing, then yes, I heard it too. I think she has been spending way to much time around Inuyasha" Songo answers, never taking her eyes off Kagome just in case her hair turns silver and sprouts a pair of dog ears.

Shippou slowly makes his way to Kagome and asks "Kagome, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just mad at Inuyasha" she replies to the concerned kitsune.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha, he's a jerk" Shippou says to cheer Kagome up.

"From the mouths of babes" Songo comments to Miroku.

"Hey, I heard that!" Inuyasha yells from under the tree as he gets up. "We need to get going anyway if were gonna get there any time soon."

"You mean were going to see the old lady?" Kagome asks hopefully.

"No, were going to get the shard" Inuyasha answers as he makes his way over to the rest of the group.

"How can you be so insensitive Inuyasha!?" Kagome yells at him, making his ears press to his head.

"I'm not being insensitive, this is for your own good" he snaps back senescing her desperation and trying to ignore it. But as Kagome begins to tear up for the second time that day he gives in.

"OK, OK, we'll go see the old lady. But not until after we get the next shard" he says, not willing to give in all the way. "Besides, do you think I'd wanna be stuck to you forever" he adds to try and sound tough. Even though that's exactly what he wanted, though he wouldn't even admit that to himself.

All of a sudden he is overwhelmed by sadness. He looks over to Kagome to find her staring down at the ground; he would have rather seen her crying than the way she looked now. _She can't possibly feel that way because I said I don't want to be stuck to her. It's probably because I said that we had to get the shard first_ Inuyasha lies to himself as he turns to head down the road hoping to escape the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Thank you Inuyasha" he hears Kagome say, though it was hardly a whisper and he could still hear her sadness. Songo walks up to Kagome and puts her arm around her shoulder as they begin to follow Inuyasha.

"It's ok, we'll get the shard fast" looking up from where Kagome held him in her arms. He then jumps down to go to Kirara.

"Don't listen to him Kagome, he's just being a jerk" Songo said when she knew everyone was out of hearing rang. "I don't think that he actually meant any of that last comment, he was just trying to be macho, as you say" she finishes

"I know he didn't, but it still hurt when he said it" she says as one tear manages to roll down her cheek _ I just wish he could try and understand a little more _

Inuyasha feels her emotions surge up again _ Damn it, why did I have to act like such a jerk back there _. He mentally kicks himself and makes a promise to try and cool it for a while, at least until they talk to the old lady.

I'm so sorry this took so long to update, and I know I already apologized but I figured I better do it again or else you'd tell the Smurfs and gnomes where I live shudders at thought

This was going to be longer but I figured I should update.

One last thing, I need you to review and tell me if you think Inuyasha should sense what Kagome feels or if he should actually FEEL what she feels (emotionally). If you say feel. Me and anime and manga girl came up with an idea that would make for one hell of a dilemma.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Slapped literaly

Hello people! I 'm updating this sooner to make up for the last chapter, sorry again. Also, I need at least two more votes before I make a final decision, so far it is as follows:

Feel: 3

Sense; 0

And if you don't know what I'm talking about it's the whole, Should Inuyasha sense what Kagome feels or should he FEEL what she feels? (One of those votes is mine that's why I want at least two more before the final decision)

To my loyal reviewers:

Lissa

Anime and manga girl

Thanks for reviewing and not ignoring me for taking so long to update Gives you both boxes of strawberry pocky now don't eat it all at once.

Now just to let you know, there has been a time jump of about a day in this chapter. So don't get it confused when it starts out in the middle if a battle (And forgive me for my poor battle seen, it couldn't be skipped)

Chapter 6

Inuyasha jumped out of the way as the giant fist of a large Demon. You couldn't tell what type it was because it had been transformed by the jewel shard. The battle had gone on for about 20 minutes so far and Inuyasha was beginning to get agitated. The demon was extremely fast for its size and the fact that it had small legs and arms that made it a knuckle dragger.

Inuyasha landed on the other side of the demon and drew his Tetsusaiga, giving up the idea that he was going to be able to finish it off easily.

"Inuyasha, the shard is in the back of its neck "Kagome yells from her place on the sidelines with Miroku, Songo, Shippou, and Kirara, well within the 30 yard limit.

"Are you sure that you can handle this yourself Inuyasha?" Songo asks.

"I told you I could now would you shut up and let me fight," He yells as he charges at the demon, which is now facing him again and is preparing to attack. Inuyasha jumps and prepares to bring the sword down on its head to slice it in half but it dodges around him and swipes. Inuyasha maneuvers himself out of the way but his right arm is gashed in the process. Just then he hears Kagome scream, and smells her blood.

He turns in her direction just long enough to see her grab her right arm and to see the white of the robes around her hand slowly turning a deep red. Seeing this Inuyasha gets a burst of angry energy, turns to the demon, and releases his wind scare finishing it off.

Not even stopping to see if it regenerates, he rushes to where everyone is kneeling around Kagome. He knows she is scared. He pushes Miroku out of and kneels on the ground in front of her.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asks, scared to death of what this might mean.

Kagome looks up straight into Inuyashas' golden eyes and sees how worried he is, so she tries to change the subject "I'm fine, What about you? You were hit by that demon, how is your arm?" She asks as she gets up and seemingly shakes it off. But Inuyasha can see right through her.

"Don't change the subject, my wound is already healing" he says even though he knows that she really is worried. He then starts trying to get to her arm but she keeps moving it away from him.

"Yes Kagome, what about you, If Inuyasha can survive having Sesshomarus' arm empale him then this is just a scratch," Songo says while she gets behind Kagome and holds her still while Inuyasha pulls up he sleeve. Under it there is a deep gash at exactly the same spot on her arm as the wound on Inuyasha.

"Kagome how did this happen?" Inuyasha asked, now looking her straight in the eyes. She just stares back, and thus he contest began. Neither would break eye contact, Songo and Miroku just watched the couple, knowing one would have to say something soon No one expected it to be Shippou.

"She got hurt at the same time you did," he says as he jumps on to Inuyasha' shoulder, causing him to break eye contact. "I swear I saw the beads get brighter right before the wound came out of nowhere" he finishes as he looks at Kagome as if to try and ask her forgiveness for rating her out.

She knew he did out of love, but she couldn't help but to feel a bit annoyed, she made a mental note to have a small talk with him about when to keep his mouth shut OH KAMI! I'm beginning to think like Inuyasha she thinks before she looks down to hide her blush.

"Is this true Kagome?" Inuyasha asks, getting weird feelings from her and wondering where they came from.

She looks back up at him he's actually worried about me she thinks, feeling stupid for her actions, so she nods her head.

"I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does then" Miroku puts in.

"What?" Shippou asks.

"That when ever Inuyasha gets hurt so does Kagome" Miroku says now extremely worried for Kagome's safety.

"It does" Inuyasha asks stunned that his assumptions might have actually been true.

"There is one safe way to find out" Songo puts in when hit with sudden inspiration.

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha asks as he watches Songo move in front of him.

"This" Songo says as she draws back her hand and slaps Inuyasha full in the face, catching him off guard and leaving a hand print much like the one found so often on a certain monks face.

Inuyasha was stunned that was the last thing he expected, or so he thought, until he heard Kagome say "ow" in a small voice. He looks over to her and sees a look of disbelief on her face as well as her hand over her cheek.

"Well Kagome " Miroku asks, motioning for her to remove her hand.

When she does they all look at the cherry red hand print decorating her face.

Miroku sighs "Then I guess this means you can't fight Inuyasha" He says while facing the others. "Because if you do, "he turns to look Inuyasha in the eyes "Kagome could die, you may very well be able to survive having something go through your stomach or other such wounds, but Kagome could not. She is human" he finishes.

For all those people who thought I was Evil or think that I'm evil now, all I can say is wait 3 more chapters Evil Laughter I hope you like it. I also hope that you don't hate me, because if you do, then MAN am I gonna get hate mail in a few more chapters.

Ok now to stop hinting at what's ahead, I really need more votes on weather Inuyasha should Sense or FEEL what Kagome feels, as you could tell when you read this chapter, I kind of avoided saying sense or feel. So click on that little button and tell me what you think.


	8. Monk beating

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha; at least that's what the evil little gnomes are making me say. Looks over shoulder at evil garden gnomes . I swear I'll get them one day reaches for metal baseball bat

Feel-7

Sence-3

The final votes are in, and feel wins. I got the final tally from 2 fan fic sites where my story is posted and my friends who read this story too. Even though feel won, there are some things I have to explain about it.

1: He will not be able to feel her emotions at ALL times, only when they are extreme, like if she's

Extremely pissed.

2: Inuyasha may be able to feel what Kagome feels but she can't feel what he feels, just like when he gets hurt she does, but when she gets hurt he doesn't

3:He still keeps his own emotions, even though he may be affected by hers evil laughter

Man this story is getting fun, and for those of you who think that I should get rid of the limit on how far they can go from each other, I promise there is a very important reason for this (not this chapter though this chapter is for fun)

I'm sorry but my mail messed up and dumped my reviews and I can't get into my review section so I'm just gonna say:

THANK YOU everyone who reviewed I love you guys the ones from and I hope you're happy because this chapter is a little longer than my normal ones.

Now for the long awaited...

Chapter 7

"You may very well be able to survive having a hole through your stomach or other such wounds, but Kagome could not" Miroku's words echoed through Inuyashas' mind, he couldn't believe it. _If I get hurt she could die? _He thought ._Oh Kami what did she ever do to deserve this, besides put up with my bullshit. _He was in shock, and so was Kagome.

"Are you sure Miroku?" Kagome asks as she tries to prevent herself from tearing apart the nearest thing out of frustration.

"There is no safe way to be positive, so we shouldn't take any chances. Besides I don't know about you but I don't want to test it." Miroku says as he walks up to Kagome and puts his arm around he shoulders to comfort her.

_If Inuyasha fights and gets hurt badly I might die? What god did I piss off to deserve this? But the fact is that I trust Inuyasha enough to know that he'll keep me safe and help find a way to fix this._ Kagome thought to herself as she stared at the mentally paralyzed hanyou. All of a sudden she felt Miroku's hand on her butt.

"YOU PERVERT, I'M INJURED" she yells as she uses her good arm to slap the monk hard enough to knock him down.

Inuyasha snaps out of it enough to yell "WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING HER!" He walks over to where the monk is now getting up off the ground and prepares to pound him.

"Leave him alone Inuyasha, I already got him. I need to wash this blood off and dress this wound; I saw a hot spring the last time we stopped for a rest. It should only be about 20 a minute walk away." Kagome says to Inuyasha

Just then Shippou walks up to Kagome and puffs out his chest "Don't worry I watch things while you gone" he says.

"And I'll walk back a ways after collecting the shards from this mess and set up a camp, you just relax. Kami knows you need it" Sango says not looking forward to going through the remains of the demon.

"Thank you Shippou, Thank you Sango. I know you can do it," She says to the little kitsune. "Come on Inuyasha lets get going"

"What why do I have to go?" He says obviously not completely recovered from this latest shock.

"Have you seriously forgotten this quickly? We can't go to far from each other or the beads become super magnets" she snaps at him trying to vent.

"Well sorry if I'm a little to out of it, because I just found out that I can't fight anymore, to remember something like that" He snaps back

"How can you forget something like that?" She asks

"Feh, are you going to the spring or not wench?" he says to change the subject.

Kagome thinks about continuing the argument for a second before turning to leave and saying "Ok, but you better say as far away as possible or so help me..."

"You'll what, SIT me?" Inuyasha scoffs. "Come on wench, before the blood dries and you have to go and get another one, you remember what happened last time you went shopping?" he finishes.

Kagome doesn't even bother to answer him. She just shoots him a cold glare so reminiscent of Kikyou that the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Ok, ok, I get the message. I promise to be as far away as I can get, happy now bitch" Inuyasha says making it sound as if it was no big deal.

"Thank you Inuyasha" was all she said before she started to walk down the road.

Inuyasha stares after her. _There is no way I'm gonna let her walk all the way there hurt like that_ he thinks as he grabs that monster she calls a book bag and puts it on his back. He then jogs up to Kagome, picks her up bridals style.

"Stupid wench, what the hell do you think you're doing? If you walk all the way there then you'll probably die of blood loss. You heard the monk, you only human." He says as he runs of to the spring with Kagome in his arms.

Thank you Inuyasha, I know you said it because you care she thinks with a smile on her face as she settles in for the ride. 

**TIME LAPSE **

Latter Inuyasha is sitting under a tree thinking to him self, trying to sort things out._ Now we have to find that old lady. Why the hell didn't I at least ask her name, it would make it that much easier to find her once we get back to that village. Wait till I get my hand on that old hag, I'm gonna make her take those beads off Kagome. Man I can't believe I can feel her feelings, I can't tell if it's her feeling pissed off or if it's me anymore. And how am I supposed to protect her?_

"Hello Inuyasha deep in though I see, you wouldn't happen to be thinking of a certain young woman and the fact that she is bathing only yards away from where you are sitting now would you?" Mirokus' voice interrupts Inuyashas thoughts as he sees him come from some bushes directly in front of him. He is happy to see that he's coming from there because Kagome is in the opposite direction.

"What do what do you think your doing here Miroku?" Inuyasha asks as he stand and begins to walk to the monk, but is stopped short because the beads suddenly get heavier indicating that he can go no further.

Miroku looks at him, surprised by the way he suddenly stopped "what happened?" he asked.

"The beads just got heavier, I noticed earlier that that means I am on the boundary, I can't take another step or they become those super magnet things Kagome talked about." He answers

"So the beads give you a warning before they activate?" Miroku says as he walks just past Inuyasha and turns to look at his back.

"Yeah, I guess it's its way of making up for things a bit," He says as he turns to face the monk.

"And Kagome is still in the process of bathing, right?" he asks, making it sound like innocent conversation.

"Yeah, and I'm making sure you don't go anywhere near her" Inuyasha threatens, not moving from his spot.

"Why Inuyasha, I had no intention of doing any such thing?" Miroku says as he holds up his staff and put the tip on Inuyashas forehead.

"What the hell do you think you doing" Inuyasha asks, going cross-eyed to look at the staff.

"Trust me Inuyasha, you'll thank me for this on day" He says as he suddenly gives a sharp push to the hanyous' head and knocks him back a step, just enough to push him out of the boundary.

By the time Inuyasha realized what the monk had done it was too late, and he was shooting in the direction of the spring to shocked to do anything. There was a huge splash as he hit the water, and he was suddenly attached to an extremely surprised, and extremely nude miko.

"INUYAHSA! What are you doing, close your eyes" She says as she puts her hands over his eyes.

"DAMN THAT MONK, when I get my claws on him I'll make him regret pushing me past the boundary" Inuyasha fumes.

"Miroku made you do this, that damn pervert," Kagome said as the spell wears off and she grabs her bag and runs to hide behind a boulder and get dressed.

Inuyasha is left in the middle of the spring, soaked and feeling supremely embarrassed. Actually, it was Kagome who was embarrassed. "I'm sorry Kagome," He says, being compelled by the mixed emotions.

"What did you just say?" Kagome asks, not sure she heard right _did he just apologize. Without insulting me somehow?_

"Feh" is all he said; _No way I'm saying it twice_ he thinks.

_I'll take that Inuyasha_ she thinks happily as she continues getting dressed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha says as he realizes something.

"Yes" she answers.

"How come I was dragged all the way here and you were still in the spring?" He asks as he climbs out of the spring dripping wet.

"I felt the beads begin to activate and I grabbed onto the rock in the middle of the spring and held on for dear life, I probably would have been dragged to if you had had a grip on something" she answers.

"Oh and I have another question" he says

"Shoot" she answers from behind the rock.

"Shoot what?" Inuyasha asks, now confused.

"It means go ahead and ask," she says as she steps out from behind the rock to look at him. She had on the miko robes but the sleeve was wet where the blood was.

"Oh, well then, do you think that we should make it a quick monk beating or should we drag out the suffering?" He asks with his trademark grin of his.

Yeah, I'm finally done typing this, don't get used to long chapters, they give me headaches, and when I have headaches it's hard to beat off the gnomes. The next chapter will be more serious.

Tell me what you think, REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Monk beating 2

WOW! I got like 10 reviews from that last chapter, that and one more from mediaminer. I feel so loved. I will write my responses at the end. Now about this chapter, it doesn't really have anything to do with the plot so might update the next chapter before next Thursday (if you hadn't guessed, that's my weekly deadline unless I get sick like I did this past weekend. Luckily I already had this written beforehand or you would all have to wait till Saturday). Now to stop my babbling and get on with the chapter.

One more thing, I know that I said that the next chapter would be more serious, but people want to see what happens to Miroku so. But don't be disappointed in what I did to him, I swear I couldn't think of anything else, I go brain dead when it comes to stuff like that

Disclaimer- standing on top of pile of unconscious gnomes holding baseball bat "Inuyasha is all mine!" Gnome comes up from behind and knocks her out. " No he isn't."

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Back at camp Miroku was laying unconscious after feeling the wrath of Hiraikotsu for his wandering hand.

"Sango, where do you think Miroku went earlier?" Shippou asks Sango while he pokes Miroku with a stick.

"I think he said something about having a talk with Inuyasha about Kagome or something. He wasn't gone that long, he probably couldn't find the spring where Kagome is" She answers, not really sure herself.

"Either that, or he did find the spring and Inuyasha found him" Shippou says, still having fun playing poke the monk.

"No, I don't think so. He still has all his limbs and he was able to walk back" She states in mater-of-fact tone.

"I guess that makes sense, but then that leaves us with the same question. Where was he and what was he doing?" Shippou asks again as he goes to poke the monk in the neck and misses, poking his ear.

"I guess we should just ask him when he comes to," Sango says as she looks at the monk, waiting for him to move. She suddenly hears a noise behind her, then she hears a familiar voice.

"You won't get a chance to ask him anything Sango" Inuyasha says as he and Kagome come into the firelight.

"So he was peeping, I knew it!" Shippou says, stopping the game for the moment.

"No, he wasn't for once" Kagome says as she puts her bag down and sits beside it.

"Then why not?" Sango asks confused.

"Because I'm going to kill him that's why" Inuyasha says as he sits down by Miroku and glares at his victim.

"Kagome could you please explain?" Sango asks.

"Sure, Miroku thought it would be funny to pay Inuyasha a visit and push him out of the boundary while I was bathing. You can imagine what happened next." Kagome says blushing just remembering it.

"The pervert did that?" Shippou asks skeptically

"What, you think she's lying?" Inuyasha asks looking up.

"No it's just doesn't sound like him. Never mind, I just realized Kagome would have been naked." He says with innocence only he could pull off.

"And I believe you to, but what are you going to do to him" Sango asked.

Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha gave an answer to that. They just looked at each other and smirked.

"Never mind, I don't think I want to know" She says shaking her head and thinking how stupid Miroku had to be to go and do something like that.

All of a sudden Miroku starts to twitch, and his eyes slowly open.

He sits up and says "Man Sango you hit me harder that usual."

Then Inuyasha stand up and grabs Miroku by the back of his robes. "When I'm done with you monk, you'll wish you had stayed unconscious" He says as he drags Miroku away into the darkness beyond the firelight with the taiji-ya and kitsune looking on in mild amusement. Kagome gets up and follows, she has something concealed in her hand.

Once they were out of sight you could still her Miroku saying "Now Inuyasha, Kagome, Think about this. Do you really want to hurt me, I didn't mean any harm and no one got hurt" The rest of his conversation was lost as they got to far away for Sango to hear.

"I kind of feel sorry for him," Shippou says as he hears a few screams come from the direction they just walked. Sango couldn't hear it because she's human.

"Because of Inuyasha" Sango asks

"No, because Kagome smells the same way she smell every month when she ends up sitting Inuyasha every couple minutes. You know, when she gets moody a lot. It's fun to pick on Inuyasha then because Kagome protects me," He admits.

Sango shakes her head knowingly "poor monk."

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Sango wakes and looks around. Inuyasha is sleeping on a tree branch with Kagome and Shippou curled up in her sleeping bag right below him. Miroku is nowhere in sight. She suddenly fells something jump in her lap. She looks down to find Kirara making herself comfortable.

"Kirara, do you know where Miroku is this morning?" She asks the small demon.

"Mew" Kirara says as she looks up at her master. She then jumps off of her lap and walks over to where Kagome is just waking up.

"So in other words ask Kagome?" Sango asks her.

"UH? Did you say my name Sango?" Kagome asks as she sits up, careful not to disturb the small kit.

"Good morning Kagome. I was just asking Kirara if she knew where Miroku is and she said to ask you." She admitted.

"OH YEAH! I totally forgot! I need to tell you to go and get him. I was going to tell you last night but you were asleep when we got back. You'll find him in that direction, up in a tree, you can't miss him. And you have to e the one to get him." Kagome says with a grin as she points to he left.

"I guess I better get going then," Sango says as she stands and walks in the direction Kagome pointed, wondering what she would find.

She walks for about three minutes before she found him. He was tied up in a tree, hanging by the hands tied together by his purple outer robe. You could tell he had been through a good beating, but what stood out most Kagome had to have done. He was wearing The make-up that Kagome had brought back thinking Sango would like it. And ' Good Morning Sango' was written in lipstick on the front of his black monks robes. Sango couldn't help it; she laughed till her sides hurt.

Miroku, who surprisingly was asleep till Sango started laughing, looked up and says "Lovely Sango, you are a sight from soar eyes, could you possibly get me down please?"

She calms down "I don't know, you look pretty comfortable to me" she says teasing him "What did they do to you anyway?"

"They dragged me back here and beat the stuffing out of me, Inuyasha did most of it. Then Kagome put this stuff on me and said she would have you come and get me in the morning so that I would know what it's like to be embarrassed" He says blushing. "Then they tied me up here, Inuyasha wrote something on my robes, but I didn't get to see what it is"

"Well did you learn your lesson?" She asks him.

"Lets just say I will don't like being dressed up like a woman" He answers.

"I guess I should get you down then," She says as she climbs the tree to untie his hands.

"I wish that I had Kagome camera thing so that you would remember not to pull something like this again" She says as she releases the knot and he falls to the ground.

"You are so cruel sometimes Songo" He says as he takes his purple robe and attempts to get the make-up off of his face.

Sango jumps down and helps Miroku stand. "Let's go get some breakfast," She says to him as she begins to walk away. Miroku catches up to her and she suddenly feels his hand in places it shouldn't be.

Back at camp they heat Sango voice "HENTAI!" followed by a loud smack.

"Will he ever learn?" Inuyasha scoffs as everyone shakes their heads.

---------------------------------

Review responses:

Ra- Sorry, I would like to use your idea, but they just assumed it was out of his sight, can you imagine how awkward that would be When Kagome had to bathe. Actually, it's she can't go out of his hearing rang, that will be said specifically later on in the story. I like the idea though; I'll try and fit it in later.

Sanci - thanks for the regular reviews.

Lady of the Ink- WOW, that is the longest review I have ever had the pleasure of reading. Thank you for reading my story! I really enjoy your story and it means a lot to me that you like mine.

Gem Gamgee- I know how the whole homework thing goes mutters about evil biology teachers I can sympathize. And I thank you for your vote, even if it was a little late.

Anime manga girl- you know you don't have to review, I see you almost every day, but I thank you so much, your reviews are so funny. And your right, nothing evil ever comes in chocolate.

Fantasytraveler- I hope what I wrote about the monk beating was ok. I seriously am not good at that type of thing. And for future reference, suggestions are welcome. Holds up suggestion box

Crazy writer girl- thanks for the review, and the same goes for you and Fantasytraveler.

Turtlerad17- Do you like turtles? I have one named Fred, we just found out he's a she. And thank you for your review.

Inuyashasonly1- Thank you for reviewing, I hope you keep it up.

Yo Yo person- Thanks for reviewing again, I look forward to more.

I love all my reviews Hugs computer .Now keep the reviews coming and I'll beat back the gnomes so I can update, if I don't get any reviews, the gnomes will call in their reinforcements the Smurfs and then I don't know what I'd do. Grabs favorite metal baseball bat BYE


	10. Bad news

(READ THIS)

Hi people! How are things? Look I'm updating early just for you, again don't get used to it. We have a three-day weekend so I have a little extra time on my hands. First of all, thank you for all your reviews, I love reviews. Secondly I guess I should tell you I have already got this whole story planed out. It does have some holes in it but I know exactly how it is going to end. Also this is the chapter is the one I have been dreading. I am almost afraid to post it. So I ask you now, PLEASE don't kill me. I promise I have a reason for it (and I know I've said that in like, every chapter). Anime manga girl almost went ballistic when I told her about this, then I explained and that added a few years onto my life. If your confused about what I'm saying, read and you'll understand.

Review responses:  
  
Anime manga girl – Just because I said you don't have to review doesn't mean I don't love it when you do, so thanks.

Keyo-Red Angle of Hope – Yes, he did get his ass kicked didn't he? I was going to have then play monk piñata (I have no idea if that is spelled right) with his staff, but I left that part out.

Lady of the Ink – I don't care if you babble on aimlessly, I do the same thing (Note opening paragraph) besides I like long reviews.

Ra- don't worry I will.

Turtlerad17 - Glad you though it was funny I was worried it was going to be a horrible chapter. I am really bad a writing torture scenes, fight scenes, and fluff. It doesn't mean I won't try though.

Inuyashasonly1 – yes, Miroku will eventually learn, But not until the sequel to this. (Yes I have a sequel planned too).

Inuluvr 7 – You want to know why the gnomes are evil? Ok I'll tell you. They were all rounded up by the Smurfs and brainwashed. I used to fell sorry for them, now I just hit them.

Thank you all for your reviews (Hugs all reviewers)

------------------------

Chapter 9

The day after the monk beating they arrived at the village where the originally had met the old lady.

"Do any of you guys remember where it was she set up shop?" Kagome asks as they walk down the center of the street. Surprisingly they only received a few odd looks from a small number of people, the majority being people who were obviously travelers from other towns.

"Yes, if we take a left at the next fork, it's the last spot on the right" Miroku answered as he took the time to note how little attention they were actually attracting.

This fact was not lost on Inuyasha either. _Normally by now we have attracted a crowd of stupid villagers, who like to stare at me, this is odd. I wonder what type of village this really is. _He though as they followed Miroku's directions and arrived at the end of the next street. It was vacant. This was where she was but obviously she wasn't there now.

"What the hell, we weren't gone that long. The old lady couldn't have croaked that quickly" Inuyasha rants.

"Maybe we should ask around, she might have been a drifter and has just moved on to the next town" Sango contributes.

"Lets split up and ask around" Miroku says as he begins to wander off.

"Oh no you don't" Kagome yells as she grabs him by his ponytail. "Remember what happened last time we were here and split up?" She finishes.

"We'll stay together this time. It will be easier and quicker this way so we don't have to find each other again," Sango says, sharing with Kagomes' point of view. Sang o then walks up to the little stand next to where the old lady used to be and proceeded to talk to the lady that was selling baskets. "Excuse me, do you happen to know where we could find the old woman who used to sell herbs right over there?" she asks.

"You mean the old Miko? Yes she comes here to sell her herbs two days a week, any other time you can find her at her hut on the edge of the forest. It's just east of town, if you follow this road to the forest you can't miss it." The woman answers as she points in the direction they were heading.

"Miko? That old hag was a Miko?" Inuyasha exclaims. _What the hell is it with me and Mikos'_ he thinks.

"Yes, I remember her saying she trained at a village called Musashi with Kaede. You know she is the younger sister of the late Miko that guarded the sacred jewel of the four souls." The woman says as if gossiping.

"Damn it, I should have guessed. Come on lets go and get this over with" Inuyasha says as he storms off to go and find the old Miko. _It figures that they know each other, what is it with these old hags and enchanted beads_ he thought as he stalks off down the road.

"Wait up Inuyasha" Shippou yells form Kagomes shoulder as they run to catch up to him.

"Hurry up then," he responds, not even taking the time to look over his shoulder.

They finally come see the hut and make there way over to it; it is almost exactly like Kaedes', except it was newer looking.

"Old woman you in there?" Inuyasha yells

"Inuyasha, be polite. If you're going to be your usual self she will probably end up snubbing us and not ell us anything, including how to remove these damn things." She hisses under her breath so only he can hear.

Just then the shade that served as a front door was pulled back to revel the old woman. "Did someone call? Oh my, it's you. Nice to see you again, how may I be of service to you?" She asks as if nothing had ever happened.

"First off you can tell us why the hell you gave Kagome those beads, you know, the cursed ones." Inuyasha fumes.

"Oh, I see" She says suddenly shifting gears too serious, then back to chipper just as quickly. "Besides they're not cursed, they are enchanted, it's supposed to get you two to cooperate" she finishes in a mater of fact tone.

"Cooperate? Where did you get the idea that we didn't" Kagome asks.

"Maybe it was the fact that the first thing she ever saw you do was sit me for no reason" Inuyasha says as he crosses his arms to glare at Kagome.

"Oh," was all Kagome said.

"So how is it going?" The old Miko asks innocently.

"HOW IS IT GOING?" Inuyasha yells, "Do you have any idea what these things do?"

"Of course I do, I made sure all four of it's effects were enchanted perfectly" She says. "It restricts her to your hearing range, and with those ears of yours I'm sure that's no short distance. It also makes the subduing spell on his beads effect both of you, and whenever he is injured you are injured the same way. Finally they allow." She goes to say the fourth effect but is suddenly cut off by a frantic Inuyasha.

"We already guessed all this, now how can we get them off of her?" He asks preventing her from giving away the whole-shared emotion thing.

"Yes could you please remove them?" Miroku asks.

"I'm sorry but I can't remove them" She answers.

"What do you mean you can't?" Shippou asks before anyone else has a chance to.

"They are designed to only come off under one situation," She says.

"And what would that be?" Sango asks politely.

"We can worry about such things later, how about you all come in and have some tea?" She asks, dancing around the subject.

"No, we want to know how to take them off her NOW!" Inuyasha demands.

"Inuyasha do you remember what I said about being rude to her?" Kagome scolds. She then turns to the old woman and bows "We thank you for your offer but we would really like to know how to remove these. Please, it is a matter of life and death" Kagome asks politely.

"Yes it is dear, yes it is" The old Miko says a bit depressed.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asks.

The old Miko looks down and sighs, then looks up and turns to Kagome. Looking her straight in the eye she answers "The only way for those to come off dear, is for you to die"

-----------------

(Cowering in fear of readers wrath) PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I warned you, and killing me won't change what has been written, it will only serve in making the gnomes happy. We don't want the gnomes happy, trust me.

Review 


	11. Tea

Hey people, Thursday came fast. So here it is the highly anticipated chapter 10. Then again, I think I'll string it out a little longer with review responses first.

PisxiePam-You likes curveballs? Well, if you say so (gets ready to write another one) Just kidding. From here on out the only real big twists and stuff don't happen till the very end.

Fantasytraveler- I can't kill them huh, well your just gonna have to read because I won't say a thing. The only ones who knows the ending is me and anime manga girl.

Inulvr7- (nods head in understanding) I can understand how you feel, my younger sister is in league with the evil monkeys and there is nothing I can do about it (cries for loss of sister to the dark side)

Lady of the Ink- you'll have to read to find out the answers to all your questions. But I can't thank you for your reviews and your views on things enough.

Keyo-Red Angle of Hope- just read, you might be surprised at their reactions.

Gem Gamgee- does that mean I can assume that you would like to read more?

Ra- I'm going as fast as the keyboard and pencil will let me!

Crazy-writer-girl- I promise you it will be interesting, at least the end will. I am still trying to come up with filler material.

Anime manga girl- sorry for hogging bob, I swear that I tried to get him to go home (shoes the imaginary snapping turtle of inspiration). I swear that I didn't mean to keep your muse that long, he probably just heard all my reviewers ask for another chapter quick so he stayed. I need my own muse, yours hurts too much (puts Band-Aid on foot).

Disclaimer: Let's just say if I owned Inuyasha, he wouldn't be in Japan.

One last thing, I was reading another fan fic this weekend when I realized I had not specified how I feel about certain characters. One I am a Sesshomaru fan, not a big fan but a fan none the less. Also I HATE Kikyou, I think that that walking clay pot should have stayed dead, I mean they have killed her off twice! But she came back. I have no problems with the original Kikyou, it's the walking clay pot that irks me.

-----------

Chapter 10.

It was quiet, no one was making a sound. All eyes were on Inuyasha a d Kagome, mainly to see Inuyashas' reaction. Still, no one could believe what they had just heard.

_Kagome has to die in order for those damn things off_ Inuyasha though. _I refuse to believe that there is no other way She has to be leaving something out, and if she really doesn't know, then some has to know a way._

"I refuse to believe that. There has to be something you're not telling us. THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY," He says out loud, yelling the last part.

"I'm sorry but that's is how it works" The old Miko says.

"I think that I could use some of that tea now" Kagome says to keep Inuyasha from tearing the lady to shreds. She was not in the mood to fight, her hopes had just been squashed and she was extremely depressed, even if she didn't show it. Unknown to her, Inuyasha wouldn't have hurt her anyway, Kagomes' feeling wouldn't have let him

"Either tea, or something a little stronger" Miroku says as he and everyone else are led into the hut.

"Some monk you are" Says Sango as she smacks him on the back of the head.

Inside the hut everyone takes a place around the pit in the center of the hut as the old miko makes her self busy.

Miroku noticed how depressed Kagome looked and, he did a double take, as did Inuyasha. Usually by now he would look homicidal and ready to take out anything and anyone that would dare harm Kagome. Now though he mirrored Kagomes depression, only he looked a bit more agitated.

_Damn, these beads. I can't believe Kagome feels this bad. I have to do something about this before these human emotions drive me insane _Inuyasha though to himself as he sat there, waiting for someone to say anything.

"The tea will be ready in a few minutes, just make yourselves comfortable" the old Miko breaks in.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sango directs more at Inuyasha than anyone.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asks confused.

"I think she means, now that Inuyasha can no longer fight, are you two still going to look for the shards and go after Naraku" Miroku clarifies.

"Feh," Inuyasha says, not really sure himself.

"Of course we are" Kagome says without a doubt. "We have to, it was always dangerous before, we just have to be a lot more careful" She finishes, making her point clear.

"What?! Kagome are you sure of what your saying" Inuyasha asks in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm sure. Listen Inuyasha, I know you'll be careful and do everything in your power to make this work, I trust you" She says with teary eyes looking directly into his golden ones_. Damn PMS, Why do I have to get so emotional_ she asks her self as she waits for Inuyasha to respond.

Mean while Inuyasha had his own thoughts, that last part had really gotten to him_. She trusts me? How can anyone do that, and after what I've put her through lately. I can't fight at all now that she's said that. What if I get hurt, I can't lose that trust_ he thinks to himself.

"Ahem" Miroku clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "Where do we head from here, since we are still going to look for the jewels."

"I think we should have this new 'development' checked, maybe Kaede will know something." Kagome puts in.

"Kaede? You kids know Kaede?" The old miko asks surprised.

"Yeah, she is the one who put the beads around Inuyashas' neck in the first place" Sango answers for everyone.

"So you're _that _Inuyasha, I thought I had seen you before. Though when I last saw you, you were pinned to the Goshinboku," she says as she gets a look on her face as if she is remembering something.

"That Inuyasha? How many half demon Inuyashas' do you know?" Shippou asks.

"I guess that it didn't occur to me that he was the same Inuyasha, by the way," she turns to face him. "How did you escape? Kikyous' arrow should have kept you under that spell forever"

Kagome perks up suddenly and proudly states "I pulled out the arrow" happy that she pulled it out. She had not regretted that for a long time now.

"You did? No one should have been able to pull it out," She says shocked.

"She is Kikyous' reincarnation" Miroku says as he watches Kagome flinch forgetting that she hated being compared to her.

"Oh I see," She says as she begins to pour everyone's tea and hands it out to them.

"Anyway, when we get back to Musashi could we possibly stop by the well?" Kagome asks hopefully.

"And why would we do that?" Inuyasha asks as he takes a drink of tea, not even looking her way.

"Because I need to see my mom and tell her about all of this" She says as she gets ready for another argument.

"That's all you had to say, how long do you think it will take?" He says surprising her.

Her jaw drops. She slowly recovers and answers "Not to long, I'll see what develops when I get there. When do we leave?" _What did that lady put in his tea? That was too easy, unless he's planning something._

"As soon as we finish here. And you do know that I have to go with you when you go?" Inuyasha says as he adds in his head _I'm letting you off easy this time. I blame the beads. I hope Kaede knows how to fix this._

"I knew there had to be a catch" Kagome says to herself under her breath.

"Thank you for the tea miss...if you don't mind me asking what is your name?" Miroku asks.

"It's Kanyou" She answers.

"Well miss Kanyou, thank you for the teas but we must be going." Miroku says as he and everyone else gets up to leave.

"Yes, thank you" Kagome says as she elbows Inuyasha in the ribs.

"Feh," He responds. "Lets go already, if I stay any longer I' gonna hurt the old hag" he says to Kagome, she lets it fly.

They all walk out of the hut and head in the direction of the village, all of them hoping that Kaede will have more answers. Just as they are out of sight of the hut, the old lady laughs to her self and says after them "Good luck Kagome and Inuyasha, I hope that you like my gift."

-------------

So there it is, now REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Blackmail

I am so sorry it took so long to update but I have been busy packing, I am moving, nothing I can do about it. The really sad thing is the people I am moving in with don't have internet so I will only be able to update on Sundays for now on and if I miss an update it will be a whole week before I can get back on again.

I apologize again for this late update. Also, I packed up the papers I had with my review responses written on them so I am just going to say thank you to all my reviewers.

I had a little trouble writing this chapter and trying to get my point across, so if it's bad let me know and give suggestions please, I could use some.

------

Chapter 11.

"It's been two days since we left Kanyous' and we have already been attacked by demons four times, " Sango says to Miroku as two, plus a sleeping Shippou and Kirara, rest around their camp fire. "The bad part is that every time we have been left to take care of them because Inuyasha won't fight" she finishes as she picks up Hiraikotsu to polish it.

"I know how you feel, I am in awe that Inuyasha has actually been able to go through with the whole, not fighting thing. And have you seen how weird He has been acting lately, I mean, he has actually been avoiding arguments with Kagome and when they do argue he gets away a fast as he can" Miroku states trying to get her opinion on the subject.

"I know what you mean, he is even more distant than normal. And yesterday I swear I SAW his mood shift, one moment he was mad a Shippou for chewing on his head then he became depressed when Kagome said something to him about it" she said while watching the young kitsune shift in his sleep before looking at Miroku again.

"He has emotional lately, it's almost scary. Yesterday, he almost killed me for being to close to Kagome when we stopped for a break," He says.

"I don't think that's why he yelled at you," Shippou says suddenly as he sits up to look at the adults.

"What do you mean by that?" Miroku ask, managing to look half way offended.

"I mean, Inuyasha was just trying to stop you before you get yourself into trouble with Kagome. Can't you smell it's that time when you should behave because her moods change real fast" He says completely innocent, right as Sango gives him a pop on the back of the head.

"Shippou! You shouldn't be going around telling other people stuff like that!" Sango scolds him.

"OH, so it's around that time is it?" Miroku exclaims.

"And what would you know of it monk?" Sango asks, obviously not amused.

"As boy, and monk in training I was taught all about the wonders of the female body" He answers.

"Pervert" Sango says as she gives him a cold stare.

"You guys, when do you think Kagome with get back from her bath?" Shippou asks "It's late and I'm tired".

"Why don't you go back to sleep then?" Miroku asks.

"I want Kagome, I didn't mean to fall asleep earlier" Shippou says with a yawn.

"Did I hear my name?" Kagome asks everyone as she and Inuyasha step out of the forest.

"Kagome!" Shippou yells as he gets up and launches himself into her arms. "What took you so long, can we go to bed now?" He asks, looking up into her blue eyes (A/N- I am going by the manga, not the anime, she is supposed to have blue eyes not brown.)

"Of course Shippou, are you tired" She asks already knowing he is.

"No" He fibs, "I just thought you might be after all that walking today."

"You're a demon, can't you sleep by yourself?" Inuyasha asks, poking fun at the kit.

"He's still a little kid Inuyasha," Kagome says as she rolls out her sleeping bag.

"It doesn't mean anything, the reason he is like that is because your constantly babying him" Inuyasha pipes back.

"You're just jealous because I get to sleep with Kagome and you don't" Shippou says to Inuyasha while sticking out his tongue.

"Why you little... Come here runt" Inuyasha fumes as he bolts after the screaming kit.

They run around the camp, jumping over people and knocking over Kagomes Big yellow bag in the process.

"Inuyasha stop it," Kagome yells suddenly enraged _how immature is that, he can't even take a little teasing from a kid _"He doesn't know what he's saying can't you just leave him alone?"  
  
"He knows exactly what he's saying" Inuyasha continues as he nearly catches the young demon, until he feels something he dreads. He stops and looks at Kagome.

"Can't you just leave him alone" Kagome asks with tears running down her face. Inuyasha is speechless (A/N –Been happening a lot lately, sorry).

_Oh shit, here come the tears. I've got to get out of here before something happens. I don't know how this will affect me. _Inuyasha thinks as his eyes begin to tear up. He turns around quickly and says "Fine" and walks off into the forest.

Miroku and Sango watched the whole scene unfold, but only Miroku saw Inuyashas' eyes as he turned around. He couldn't believe what he had just seen; he thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him. So, in order to make sure he wasn't losing his mind, he got up and followed after the hanyou.

"I'll be back in a minute, I have to check on something." He says before anyone has a chance to ask.

Inuyasha made his way into the forest mumbling under his breath and thinking as he walked. _Why do I always have to push her just a little to far, and I should have known better, any Idiot with a nose could tell you shouldn't mess with her now. I blame it on these Damn beads. _He found a nice low branch a settled in for the night. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice he wasn't alone.

"Fucking beads, why the hell do you have to torture me with feeling her damn emotions?" Inuyasha says out loud to try and vent a little bit of the anger that had been building up.

"What?! You mean to say that you can feel Kagomes emotions?" Miroku suddenly said from below, catching him off guard.

"How long have you been down there Miroku?" Inuyasha asks trying to change the subject.

"Long enough to hear what you said about feeling her emotions, now do you want to try and explain why you never said anything before?" The monk says not falling for it.

"NO, I don't want to explain anything. Now leave before I put an end to your bloodline" Inuyasha threatens with a growl in the back of his throat.

"Now, now. If I leave now Inuyasha, then I might just have to tell Kagome to cheer up so you can to" Miroku says, making the threat sound innocent.

Inuyasha jumps down from the branch he was on and gets right in his face "You wouldn't dare."

"I don't know Inuyasha," he says as calmly as if he were in no danger at all. "Maybe, if I were better informed I might be able to judge what to say, and what not to." He says. Inuyasha got the point.

_I know him he wouldn't hesitate to let it slip, especially not after the monk-beating incident. It would be nice to talk about it, wait that's Kagomes' emotions talking again. May as well _Thought Inuyasha.

"Ok monk, but listen up 'cause I'm only going to say this once" He says as he sits on the ground classic Inuyasha style with his hands in his hoari sleeves.

Miroku follows suit, "I'm all ears".

Inuyasha starts right off, getting straight to the point "ever since those beads were put on Kagome I have been able to feel her emotions"

"So when she is happy, you're happy, when she is sad, you're sad?" Miroku asks trying to understand.

"Not exactly, it only seems to work when her emotions are really strong, plus I keep my own feelings at the same time" he clarifies.

"Is that why you were crying earlier?" Miroku asks.

"I WAS NOT CRYING!" Inuyasha yells, "It was those damn beads making me tear up."

"Is that also why you haven't been fighting?" he asks as he slowly removes his hands from over his ears.

"Yeah" Inuyasha sighs kinda, "How can I fight, I can feel how much she actually trusts me. How can she trust me? I mean, what would happen if I got hurt and I lost her trust, I can't have that happen. I know she basically said she didn't mind if I still fought, but I just can't." he confides, obviously still affected by Kagomes emotions.

"I can see why you're conflicted, why didn't you tell us?" He asks.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna walk up to Kagome and say 'I know how you feel, literally', like that's going to happen." He finishes.

"OK, I see what you mean" Miroku says holding up his hands in defeat, "I just hope I can keep this to myself"

'What do you mean you HOPE you can keep this to yourself? You better or I'll make all of Sangos' beatings feel like love taps" Inuyasha growls.

"Inuyasha didn't you know? They are love taps" He remarks as he stands up.

Inuyasha face faults "You need help monk."

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I get your point." He says as he begins to walk back to camp. He then says over his shoulder "I guess I should get going, don't want to leave the girls alone" then he speeds up.

"I'm coming too, I'm not leaving you alone with Kagome, as a matter of fact, I don't want you near her when I'm not around" He yells as he follows after him.

---------

There, done with this chapter, now review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome, flames are funny, and help with building an army to fight the gnomes is greatly appreciated.

REVIEW Please.


End file.
